My Decison
by Hazell108495
Summary: Jessica has always thought she was normal. Well, as normal as being a witch could be. Until, she finds out, her life has been nothing but a lie.
1. Extended Summary

Jessica Smith was a witch. This is one of the few things that she was one hundred percent sure about. Now this has been taken from her as well. Turns out as well as being a witch she's also a half-blood, a daughter of Zeus. She can also control all four elements. And on top of all of this she is also an Egyptian magician that hosts Nut. The mother of Egyptian gods and the goddess of the sky. Then she finds herself closer to the enemy than her friends. She can either use this to her and her friend's advantage or she can just continue on with her life. Then she tells her friends and now everything has changed. Nobody wants her around, fearing she would betray them as soon as she got the chance. Now she has a choice. Help her friends or turn her back on them. Oh and on top of all this she can only choose one thing. She has to choose to be either a witch, a half-blood, or an Egyptian magician by her eighteenth birthday. If she doesn't then she dies.


	2. Prolouge

"Hey, sis." Thalia, my sister said. I glanced out the window and saw that it was pitch black. "Is there a reason you had to wake me up at midnight?" She bit her lip. "Thalia, please tell me you were not serious about running away." She lowered her head. Even though I'm two years younger than her I have complete control over her in these type of things.  
"Ohmigosh, Thalia! Seriously?" "Jessica Destiny Grace. Please?" She did her puppy eyes at me. I groaned. She knows I can't resist her. Plus, whenever she uses my full name I know she really wants it. "Fine, just let me get my bag." I have a bag full of stuff I might need: food, a towel, a water bottle, flashlight, my bow and arrow bracelet(which turns into a bow and arrow if you pull it), my locket (Which has no use, it's just pretty), my sharpie(Which turns into a sword when you uncap it), and my blue rose ring(Which also has no use).  
We ran out of the house and before long I saw a Minotaur. "Thalia, stop unless you want to be killed." I whispered stopping. "What… Oh." I pulled my bracelet and it became a bow and arrow. I pulled the string back and it hit the Minotaur in the chest. It looked at the arrow in confusion before crumbling to dust. "Not bad, Jess." "I'm the best in my archery class for a reason Thalia."  
We started walking again and Thalia smacked into a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. They fell to the ground with Thalia on top. "You two okay?" I said trying to not laugh. Thalia sent me a look that said _Shut up or I'll kill you_. Thalia quickly got up her face red. The blonde guy did too. "Luke Castellan…" "I'm Thalia Grace and this is my sister Jessica."  
"So, Luke. Believe in gods?" I asked and then mentally face-palmed myself. _Sure Jessica, REAL subtle._ "Olympic gods? I'm a half-blood like you two." Luke said. "How do you know?" I asked suspiciously. "I'm awesome." He smirked. I studied him to see if this was true. He showed no signs of lying. I nodded at Thalia. "Okay, I'm going to go find us some wood for a fire." Thalia said. Once Thalia was out of earshot I said, "You're hiding something." "Am not!" "Yeah you are. It's not easy to find out but I can tell." "How?" "My father's Zeus. Who's your parent?" "Hermes. What does this have to do with anything?" "You don't like your father do you?" "No. He left me with my mother and she would scare me so I ran away." "You want to get revenge don't you?" I asked. "Sort of." "Got some!" Thalia said dropping wood at our feet. "Stand back." Luke and I backed up and Thalia called some lightning. The lightning hit the wood and _ta da!_ we have a fire. "Impressive. Can Jessica do that?" Luke asked. "Um, I am her sister?" I said. "Hey Jess? Can you get us some food?" Thalia asked. I pulled my bracelet and it became my bow and arrow. I aimed at a deer and _thwack!_ it hit. "We got food." I said. "You have good aim." Luke commented. "Exactly." I said. "She's never missed a target before, moving or still." Thalia said. "So don't make me mad. I won't hesitate to shoot you."  
Pretty soon we had eaten and were deciding who was going to take the first shift. "Not me. I haven't slept in a week." Luke said. "Fine, I will then. I'm the only person who thought to bring a weapon." I sighed. "Hey!" Thalia and Luke said at the same time causing them to look at each other and then look away. "What? You know it's true." Luke groaned but Thalia got her backpack and fell asleep quickly. Just as Luke was about to do the same thing I stopped him. "Okay, before you go to sleep we are going to finish our conversation whether you like it or not." "Fine." I looked into Luke's eyes and saw sadness mixed into his angry expression. "Gods are not allowed to interfere with their children you know." "I do know but he just left me without anything to do with me." Luke said bitterly. "I'm sorry. But remember you can tell me anything. Even though I'm younger than you by two years." "Now, can I go to sleep or are you going to keep me up all night?" "Enjoy your sleep. You get the shift after me." "Of course I do."  
Luke grumbled. He did what Thalia did and quickly fell asleep. Before ten minutes had passed I heard a noise. I quickly got my bow and arrow out and pointed it in the direction of the sound. "Show yourself!" I said. A 5 ft. tall man walked out of the bushes. It looked at me and that's when I noticed it only had one eye. "A Cyclopes. Wonderful." I grumbled pulling back the string of my bow. It was too fast for me though. It grabbed me and threw me into a tree. "What?" Thalia said waking up. "Help me." I said faintly before everything went black.  
"What happened?" I asked waking up. "Luke! She's awake." Thalia called. "You were thrown into a tree and you passed out." "Where is it?" "Thalia and I killed it." Luke must have seen my disappointed face because he added, "You're only ten. Thalia and I feel like we need to protect you because we're older." "But why are so many monsters coming for me and Thalia?" I asked.  
"I don't know." Luke admitted. "It might be because we're daughters of Zeus." Thalia suggested. "Yeah, it might be." Luke said. "So people want to kill us because Zeus is our father? How nice of them." I said sarcastically. "Sure is." Thalia agreed. "Let's keep moving." Luke said. "We don't want to attract any more monsters." "Too late for that." Thalia said. I followed her gaze and saw a minatoar. "But we killed it!" Thalia protested. I sent her a glare and she said, "I mean Jessica killed it."  
"Thank you." I said satisfied. "Stop arguing and kill it!" Luke yelled. "Fine!" I got out my bow and arrow and shot the Minotaur. "There, satisfied?" "Yes now let's go." Luke said. We walked a while before we got to an old house. "We have to go in." Thalia stopped us. "Why?" Luke asked. "I agree with Thalia. There's something in there that we need to get." I said.  
"Fine then!" Luke groaned. We walked towards the house and "Of course, it's locked." I said. "Luke?" Thalia pleaded. "I really regret telling you that." Luke said waving his hand over the door knob. "Unlocked." "Thanks!" I grinned. Thalia opened the door and we walked in. A little while later after Thalia got a bracelet-shield thing and WE ALMOST GOT KILLED BECAUSE OF GREEK FIRE we got out of the house.  
We kept on walking until we heard a noise in an alley. "On three." Luke whispered. "1,2,3." He pushed aside a box and a blonde-haired girl flew out at him. "Whoa, don't kill me." He grabbed her wrist and set her down. "Monsters, monsters!" She whimpered. "It's okay. We see them too." I said. "You do?" She asked doubtfully. "We need to keep going. There's a place we can stay not too far from here." Thalia said. "Let's go then. Oh, by the way, I'm Jessica, this is Luke, and this is Thalia my sister." I said. "I'm Annabeth."  
Pretty soon we made it to a gate. "Thalia Grace and Jessica Grace. Die!" A cyclopes yelled. "No you idiot! Jessica Grace is needed by Zeus." Another Cyclopes said. "Well, they're friendly." I said sarcastically. "You guys go. I'll hold them back." Thalia said. "No way! I'm fighting with you." I said. "No Jessica. You go back." Thalia said. "No!" I yelled. "You heard her, Jessica!" Luke grabbed me and ran just before Thalia was thrown into the ground. "Thalia!" Annabeth and I screamed.  
"You two go. I'll help Thalia." I said. Luke grabbed Annabeth and ran through the gate. I saw Thalia and she turned into a tree? "Thank you father. Let her live." I said. Suddenly a hand picked me up and I was unconscious.  
I woke up and found myself in a dark place, I think. "She's too powerful! She needs to die!" A voice said. "No, wipe her memories and give her to my friends, the Weasley's." Another voice said. "What?" I asked. Someone came over with a needle and I was unconscious again.


	3. Good Morning

"Hey, sis." Thalia, my sister said. I glanced out the window and saw that it was pitch black. "Is there a reason you had to wake me up at midnight?" She bit her lip. "Thalia, please tell me you were not serious about running away." She lowered her head. Even though I'm two years younger than her I have complete control over her in these type of things.  
"Ohmigosh, Thalia! Seriously?" "Jessica Destiny Grace. Please?" She did her puppy eyes at me. I groaned. She knows I can't resist her. Plus, whenever she uses my full name I know she really wants it. "Fine, just let me get my bag." I have a bag full of stuff I might need: food, a towel, a water bottle, flashlight, my bow and arrow bracelet(which turns into a bow and arrow if you pull it), my locket (Which has no use, it's just pretty), my sharpie(Which turns into a sword when you uncap it), and my blue rose ring(Which also has no use).  
We ran out of the house and before long I saw a Minotaur. "Thalia, stop unless you want to be killed." I whispered stopping. "What… Oh." I pulled my bracelet and it became a bow and arrow. I pulled the string back and it hit the Minotaur in the chest. It looked at the arrow in confusion before crumbling to dust. "Not bad, Jess." "I'm the best in my archery class for a reason Thalia."  
We started walking again and Thalia smacked into a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. They fell to the ground with Thalia on top. "You two okay?" I said trying to not laugh. Thalia sent me a look that said _Shut up or I'll kill you_. Thalia quickly got up her face red. The blonde guy did too. "Luke Castellan…" "I'm Thalia Grace and this is my sister Jessica."  
"So, Luke. Believe in gods?" I asked and then mentally face-palmed myself. _Sure Jessica, REAL subtle._ "Olympic gods? I'm a half-blood like you two." Luke said. "How do you know?" I asked suspiciously. "I'm awesome." He smirked. I studied him to see if this was true. He showed no signs of lying. I nodded at Thalia. "Okay, I'm going to go find us some wood for a fire." Thalia said. Once Thalia was out of earshot I said, "You're hiding something." "Am not!" "Yeah you are. It's not easy to find out but I can tell." "How?" "My father's Zeus. Who's your parent?" "Hermes. What does this have to do with anything?" "You don't like your father do you?" "No. He left me with my mother and she would scare me so I ran away." "You want to get revenge don't you?" I asked. "Sort of." "Got some!" Thalia said dropping wood at our feet. "Stand back." Luke and I backed up and Thalia called some lightning. The lightning hit the wood and _ta da!_ we have a fire. "Impressive. Can Jessica do that?" Luke asked. "Um, I am her sister?" I said. "Hey Jess? Can you get us some food?" Thalia asked. I pulled my bracelet and it became my bow and arrow. I aimed at a deer and _thwack!_ it hit. "We got food." I said. "You have good aim." Luke commented. "Exactly." I said. "She's never missed a target before, moving or still." Thalia said. "So don't make me mad. I won't hesitate to shoot you."  
Pretty soon we had eaten and were deciding who was going to take the first shift. "Not me. I haven't slept in a week." Luke said. "Fine, I will then. I'm the only person who thought to bring a weapon." I sighed. "Hey!" Thalia and Luke said at the same time causing them to look at each other and then look away. "What? You know it's true." Luke groaned but Thalia got her backpack and fell asleep quickly. Just as Luke was about to do the same thing I stopped him. "Okay, before you go to sleep we are going to finish our conversation whether you like it or not." "Fine." I looked into Luke's eyes and saw sadness mixed into his angry expression. "Gods are not allowed to interfere with their children you know." "I do know but he just left me without anything to do with me." Luke said bitterly. "I'm sorry. But remember you can tell me anything. Even though I'm younger than you by two years." "Now, can I go to sleep or are you going to keep me up all night?" "Enjoy your sleep. You get the shift after me." "Of course I do."  
Luke grumbled. He did what Thalia did and quickly fell asleep. Before ten minutes had passed I heard a noise. I quickly got my bow and arrow out and pointed it in the direction of the sound. "Show yourself!" I said. A 5 ft. tall man walked out of the bushes. It looked at me and that's when I noticed it only had one eye. "A Cyclopes. Wonderful." I grumbled pulling back the string of my bow. It was too fast for me though. It grabbed me and threw me into a tree. "What?" Thalia said waking up. "Help me." I said faintly before everything went black.  
"What happened?" I asked waking up. "Luke! She's awake." Thalia called. "You were thrown into a tree and you passed out." "Where is it?" "Thalia and I killed it." Luke must have seen my disappointed face because he added, "You're only ten. Thalia and I feel like we need to protect you because we're older." "But why are so many monsters coming for me and Thalia?" I asked.

"I don't know." Luke admitted. "It might be because we're daughters of Zeus." Thalia suggested. "Yeah, it might be." Luke said. "So people want to kill us because Zeus is our father? How nice of them." I said sarcastically. "Sure is." Thalia agreed. "Let's keep moving." Luke said. "We don't want to attract any more monsters." "Too late for that." Thalia said. I followed her gaze and saw a minatoar. "But we killed it!" Thalia protested. I sent her a glare and she said, "I mean Jessica killed it."

"Thank you." I said satisfied. "Stop arguing and kill it!" Luke yelled. "Fine!" I got out my bow and arrow and shot the Minotaur. "There, satisfied?" "Yes now let's go." Luke said. We walked a while before we got to an old house. "We have to go in." Thalia stopped us. "Why?" Luke asked. "I agree with Thalia. There's something in there that we need to get." I said.

"Fine then!" Luke groaned. We walked towards the house and "Of course, it's locked." I said. "Luke?" Thalia pleaded. "I really regret telling you that." Luke said waving his hand over the door knob. "Unlocked." "Thanks!" I grinned. Thalia opened the door and we walked in. A little while later after Thalia got a bracelet-shield thing and WE ALMOST GOT KILLED BECAUSE OF GREEK FIRE we got out of the house.  
We kept on walking until we heard a noise in an alley. "On three." Luke whispered. "1,2,3." He pushed aside a box and a blonde-haired girl flew out at him. "Whoa, don't kill me." He grabbed her wrist and set her down. "Monsters, monsters!" She whimpered. "It's okay. We see them too." I said. "You do?" She asked doubtfully. "We need to keep going. There's a place we can stay not too far from here." Thalia said. "Let's go then. Oh, by the way, I'm Jessica, this is Luke, and this is Thalia my sister." I said. "I'm Annabeth."  
Pretty soon we made it to a gate. "Thalia Grace and Jessica Grace. Die!" A cyclopes yelled. "No you idiot! Jessica Grace is needed by Zeus." Another Cyclopes said. "Well, they're friendly." I said sarcastically. "You guys go. I'll hold them back." Thalia said. "No way! I'm fighting with you." I said. "No Jessica. You go back." Thalia said. "No!" I yelled. "You heard her, Jessica!" Luke grabbed me and ran just before Thalia was thrown into the ground. "Thalia!" Annabeth and I screamed.  
"You two go. I'll help Thalia." I said. Luke grabbed Annabeth and ran through the gate. I saw Thalia and she turned into a tree? "Thank you father. Let her live." I said. Suddenly a hand picked me up and I was unconscious.  
I woke up and found myself in a dark place, I think. "She's too powerful! She needs to die!" A voice said. "No, wipe her memories and give her to my friends, the Weasley's." Another voice said. "What?" I asked. Someone came over with a needle and I was unconscious again.


	4. The Train Station

"Jessica, get up!" A voice said. "I don't wanna!" I groaned. "Fred, George! Get me a bucket of water, please." "Coming right up, Ron!" Two voices chorused. "Never mind, I'm good!" I slowly climbed out of bed. I grabbed my clothes and changed in the bathroom. I walked out of the bathroom and saw a bucket in front of me. "People, I am awake!" I sighed pushing the bucket forward. It spilled ice water all over Fred and George. "Really, Jess?" "Yup." I smirked. "Told you guys." Ron said. I turned and walked into the kitchen. "Morning Ginny." I said. "Morning Jess." Ron walked into the kitchen and I asked, "Hey, where's Fred and George?" "Guess who?" Two hands covered my eyes. "Way too easy. Fred on the right, George on the left." "How do you do that?" Ginny asked as they dropped their hands. "I'm amazing." "And sooooooooo modest." Ron said sarcastically. "I know right?" "All red-heads: Stop talking and start eating!" My father said. With a few grumbles, everyone except me started eating. "Jessica…" My mother said. "I don't have red hair though. Strawberry blonde?" My father sent me a glare and I sat down. My eyes instantly widened when I saw what was in front of me.

"Chocolate chip PANCAKES!" I scarfed down the pancakes in the time it took Ron to pick up his fork and stab it into his pancake. "Hey, Ronnie, can I have your pancake?" Ron looked at me, then at his pancake, licked his pancake, and held it out to me. "Want it?" "Yeah!" I said reaching for it. "No!" He said taking a bite. "You mean." I pouted. I looked at Ginny pleadingly. "No, Ms. Pancake Stealer." "You all are so mean!" I said faking tears. "Oh, but Ms. Pancake Stealer," Everyone laughed except for me, I was trying to hold BACK my laugh. "I would like to donate MY pancake to you." George and Fred held out their pancakes. I studied them and then shook my head. "You put the puking thing in it. Eat it and THEN I will eat it." Fred and George looked guilty and didn't move. "Told you." "How do you do that?" Ginny asked. "I help them make the pranking things!" "Oh, yeah."

"What happens if I get sorted into Slytherin?" I asked. "Our parents disown you." Fred said casually. "What!" "We're kidding. Nothing happens." George said. "Actually, they do disown you." Percy said. "Please tell me you are kidding." "I am. You should have seen your face." Percy laughed. "Oh my gosh! You actually know how to joke around!" I said faking shock. "Oh, shut up." "Percy, language!" I said mocking him. "Oh, shut up." "Is that the only thing you can say?" I mocked him, "Oh, shut up." "Oh, shu.." George, Fred, Ginny, and Ron were all looking at him. "Oh, shut up!" They choroused. "You guys are weird." He said fighting a smile. "We'll take that as a compliment, thank you." I said.

"It wasn't a compliment." "I don't care. It sounded like one so it is one." "I really hate you sometimes." I looked at Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron and together we mocked him, "Percy, language!" We all burst out laughing and Percy after a grudging smile joined in.

Pretty soon, we made our way to the train station. "Packed with muggles as always." My mother grumbled as we weaved our way through the crowd. Up in front of us, a black haired boy turned around. "Muggles? How-" "How do you get on the platform?" My mother asked kindly. "It's Jessica's and Ron's first time too." She pointed at us and we each gave a tiny wave. "Why did she say your name first?" Ron complained. "Because I'm more awesome than you, baby bro." "I'm not your baby brother! I'm older than you!" "Are not!" Of course this lead to a loud and angry discussion. We don't argue in this house. We talk loudly and angrily. Meanwhile, my siblings and the black-haired boy watched us with silent amusement. I noticed and quickly quit, "Sorry." "It's fine, Jessica." My mother cleared her throat. "Fred, George. Would you like to go first?" I just noticed that we were at the platform. They ran towards the wall and disappeared. "All right you three. Go ahead." I noticed the boy was looking nervous.

"Hey, it's fine." I ran towards the wall and soon found myself next to the 'Hogwarts Express'. I was soon followed by the boy and walked into the train and sat down into a compartment. "Oh, wait, I'll be right back." I said getting out. I walked down the hallway and smacked into a blonde haired gray eyed boy. "Hey, watch where you're going!" He snapped as he got up. "Oh, thanks. That makes me feel so good about myself, knowing I'm clumsy." I said sarcastically. I got up and dusted myself off. I studied him, blonde hair, gray eyes, hard exp- Oh my gosh! He's a Malfoy! "Malfoy!" "How do you know my last name?" "I am a Weasley, I am a witch, I am awesome. Take a pick." "You're a Weasley?!" "Why are you so shocked? I'm just a 'blood traitor' like the rest of them." "See you!" I walked back into the compartment, collapsed on the seat, and sighed. "Hello."

"What happened to you?" Ron asked. "I met the biggest jerk of the year." I said helping myself to a chocolate frog. Suddenly three boys entered. Draco Malfoy, and two others. He was looking at Harry with interest. "Is it true? Everyone's saying Harry Potter's on the train. So, it's you?" "Yes." Harry said looking at the guys behind him. "Harry..." I glared at Malfoy. "Oh, they're Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Ron laughed poorly disguising it as a cough. "Oh, you think my name's funny? No need to ask who you are. My father said all the Weaslys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." "Well, I think you're wrong! You couldn't tell that I'm a Weasly, could you?" "Oh, it's Miss. Sarcastic." "Thanks, that's totally a wonderful name." I said sarcastically. "Yeah!" "Ugh."

"Whatever. You'll find out soon that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you with that." He extended his hand. Harry glared and said, "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." "I'd be careful if I were you. Your parents didn't know what was good for them either. You hang out with people like Weaslys, Hagrid, Jessica, and they'll rub off on you." I stood up. "What's wrong with me, my family, and Hagrid?" "Oh, you going to fight me?" Malfoy sneered. I studied him. He's about my size but I have an advantage. That I don't exactly know at the moment. "All three of you, come in." Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle looked surprised but did. I closed the door behind them and then punched Malfoy in the gut. "Never insult those people." I laced my voice with venom. "What's in it for us?" I made a fist and they left the compartment and I flopped down on the seat again. "Okay, now what?"


	5. The Wrong House and A Dream

Soon we made it to Hogwarts and it was time for us to be sorted. Soon, my name was called. I sat down on the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on my head. _Difficult. You would be successful in all houses. You have bravery, loyalty, cleverness, and ambition. SLYTHERIN!_ "What?" I looked at my siblings at the Gryffindor table who looked equally shocked. Slowly, I stood up and walked to the Slytherin table. "Ugh, Miss. Sarcastic." Malfoy spat. "Shut up." I said. I saw Harry and Ron talking and having a great time so I gave up. I got up and walked over to the Gryffindor table.  
"Hello." I said, sitting down next to them. "How in the world did you get in Slytherin?" Ron said. "I don't know! If I did, I would stop!" "What's so bad about Slytherin?" Harry questioned. "There's not one witch or wizard that was in Slytherin that didn't go bad." "Oh, so you think I'm going to go be a Death Eater or something bad? Thanks, Ron. That makes me feel so good about myself." "Jess! I didn't mean it that way." "Yes, you did. You thought it."

After dinner, the prefects showed us to our dormitories. As soon as I got there, I collapsed onto the bed, welcoming a nightmare.  
 _I was with three other people- a black haired girl, a blonde haired girl, and a sandy blonde haired boy. Pretty soon we made it to a gate. "Thalia Grace and Jessica Grace. Die!" A cyclopes yelled. "No you idiot! Jessica Grace is needed by Zeus." Another Cyclopes said. "Well, they're friendly." I said sarcastically. "You guys go. I'll hold them back." The black-haired girl said. "No way! I'm fighting with you." I said. "No Jessica. You go back." Black(The black-haired girl) said. "No!" I yelled. "You heard her, Jessica!" Sandy(Sandy blone haired boy) grabbed me and ran just before Black was thrown into the ground. "Thalia!" Blondie(blonde-haired girl)and I screamed._  
 _"You two go. I'll help Thalia." I said. Luke grabbed the blonde-haired girl and ran through the gate. I saw Thalia and she turned into a tree? "Thank you father. Let her live." I said. Suddenly a hand picked me up and I was unconscious._  
 _I woke up and found myself in a dark place. "She's too powerful! She needs to die!" A voice said. "No, wipe her memories and give her to my friends, the Weaslys." Another voice said. "What?" I asked. Someone came over with a needle and everything was black again._ _  
_My eyes flashed open, and I saw someone leaning over me. "Are you okay? You were thrashing and screaming." "I'm fine." "You're Jessica, right? The Weasley who got in Slytherin?" "Yeah. What's your name?" "I'm Lily Parkinson." "Hi, Lily. Do you mind if we go to sleep? It's like 4 in the morning." "Oh, yeah! Malfoy told me to tell you to meet him in the common room." "Why?" "I dunno." "I'm gonna regret doing this, aren't I?" "Most likely, yes."  
I groaned but got out of bed and made my way to the common room. Sure enough, Malfoy was standing there, wearing a smirk. "You came." "Don't make me regret it." "I know something about you that you don't." "Yeah, right. You've known me for about a day." "I still know something." "What?" "Not telling." My mouth dropped open in shock. "So, you're saying that you know something about me but refusing to tell me what?" "Yes." "Ugh, forget it. Never mind."


End file.
